chronicles_of_the_nice_onesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonnight
Stats Strength: 8/19 Dexterity: 20 Constitution: 15 Intelligence: 10 Wisdom: 12 Charisma: 14 AC: 17/18 Speed: 40ft, 30ft Climb Passive Perception: 19 Languages:Common, Abyssal Skills and Proficiency Feats Duel Wielding You master fighting with two weapons, gaining the following benefits: • You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand. • You can use two-weapon fighting even when the one handed melee weapons you are wielding aren’t light. • You can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. Abilities Sneak attack: Once per turn, you can deal an extra 5d6 damage to one creature you hit with an Attack if you have advantage on the Attack roll. The Attack must use a Finesse or a ranged weapon. You don't need advantage on the Attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't Incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the Attack roll. Theive's Cant: During your rogue Training you learned thieves' cant.Only another creature that knows thieves' cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a Message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of Secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves' guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a Safe House for thieves on the run. Cunning Action: You can take a Bonus Action on each of your turns in Combat. This action can be used only to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Uncanny Dodge: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an Attack, you can use your Reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion: You can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area Effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an Ice Storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Skirmisher: You can move up to half your speed as a reaction when an enemy ends its turn within 5 feet of you. This movement doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks. Survivalis'''t: You gain proficiency in the Nature and Survival skills if you don't already have it. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of those proficiencies. '''Superior Mobility: Your walking speed increases by 10 feet. If you have a climbing or swimming speed, this increase applies to that speed as well. Cat's Claws. Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Cat's Talent. You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills. Darkvision. You have a cat’s keen senses especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness only shades of gray. Feline Agility. your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your turn in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the turn. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns. Spells Equipment Gold 686 Currently Attuned to 3 Magic Items Crowbar Dark hooded clothes Rapier Shortbow Dungeoneers Pack ( Backpack, Crowbar, Hammer,10 pitons,10 torches,a Tinderbox,10 days of Rations,a Waterskin,50 feet of Hempen rope) Leather Armor Studded Leather Armor Diguise Kit Dagger Small Mirror Theive's Tools Fine Clothes 2gp worth of animal feed Knuckle Dusters of Resist Poison Rapier of Speed Gauntlets of Ogre Strength Red Cap (unattuned) Companions Celeste Celeste is a beautiful white riding horse which Moonnight picked up before travelling to the Seven Pillared Hall. She got a surprisingly good bargain as Celeste is a tough and well behaved horse, unlikely to startle if her rider works with her. Celeste is currently under the care of the guilds of The Smoke. She is equipped with a Riding Saddle, Bit and Bridle and Saddle Bags Flying Monkey During The Nice Ones visit to The Feywilds, the group came across a small number of Grung, trying to force a small monkey into a cage. They succeeded before the party were close enough, but during the ensuing combat, Moonnight was able to break the lock and free the monkey. She skillfully managed to persuade the monkey that they were not a threat and would be good friends, causing the flying simian to join them. The small fey creature has not yet been named. Past Other Moonnight has had many close calls and even a brush with death.This occurred at the hands of Will-of-the-Wisps in the Feywild. However thanks to The Nice Ones heartfelt ritual at the moonwell, she was able to return to life. As a result, small silvery black patterns have formed on her back, where droplets of the chaotic pools waters had seeped into her cold fur.Category:Player Category:Rogue Category:Tabaxi Category:Female